


I Need You

by AgentBarnes616



Series: The Ficlet Series [8]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, deeply in love, needing reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentBarnes616/pseuds/AgentBarnes616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ficlets involving either Billy/Teddy, Steve/Tony or any other myriad of ships I have..... :D</p><p>Part 8: Billy has a nightmare and seeks out comfort from his Boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of drabbles....That I may or may not have published after writing....HA. Honestly half of these aren't edited.... But they've been run through someone else reading them, and I got the go ahead to post. If you find an error lemme know.
> 
> Come chill with me over on tumblr. @CaptBBarnes

The phone call had come at three in the morning. Teddy had barely managed to find his phone before it would have gone into voice mail. He mumbles a hello and the hiccup on the other side makes him sit up. 

"B? What's wrong?"

There's a groan in response and Teddy climbs out of bed already looking for his shirt.

"I just need to see you. I'm sorry, it's late. Can you..."

"I'm already getting dressed. Where are you." Teddy glances over to his window and curses. "It's pouring, please tell me you aren't out in a t-shirt."

"I have your sweatshirt on."

Teddy nods, even though Billy can't see it. He dresses in record time, scribbling a quick note for his Mom before he's out the door heading towards the coffee shop where Billy had shyly told him that he liked the older boy.That was three weeks ago, and they'd been together ever since. Teddy is soaked by the time he catches sight of Billy, curled up on a bench and looking like he hasn't sleep in days.

Teddy crosses over to him quickly, catching the smaller man as he practically launches himself off of the bench.

"I...I had a nightmare and I couldn't shake it." Billy bites his lower lip and looks up at Teddy.

"It's fine. I'm here." Teddy cradles Billy against him and smooths down his hair, rain droplets falling from both of them onto the other.

"I just-" Billy shakes his head and pushes it further into Teddy's chest.

They're silent for a moment, just holding onto each other as if they'd float away before Billy pulls away slightly and looks up. Teddy meets his gaze and cups the side of Billy's face.

"Everything is going to be okay. I'm here, and I'm not leaving. Ever."

Teddy kisses Billy then, and finally feels the younger boy relax as the rain around them continues to soak through their clothing.


End file.
